modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Ling/History
Childhood Death of Parents Jin Ling was born to Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan, the only legitimate son of the leader of the Lanling Jin Sect, Jin Guangshan. He cried loudly at his lavish one-week celebration, and only quieted when his father allowed him to grasp his sword Suihua. Novel, Chapter 76 Despite the tensions between the Lanling Jin Sect and her sworn brother Wei Wuxian, Jiang Yanli invited Wei Wuxian to Jin Ling's one-month celebration. Unfortunately, Jin Guangshan had planned an ambush for Wei Wuxian on Qiongqi Path, as he suspected him to be the one who cursed his nephew Jin Zixun with the Curse of One-Hundred Holes. Novel, Chapter 76 When Jin Guangyao informed Jin Zixuan of the plan, hoping to gain favor through in the resulting chaos, Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Zixuan left to stop the fight between his cousin Jin Zixun and Wei Wuxian. Unfortunately, he was accidentally killed by Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 76 Jiang Yanli died not long after in the Bloodbath of Nightless City, leaving Jin Ling an orphan at less than two months old. Novel, Chapter 78 Gifting of Fairy Jin Ling divided his childhood between the Lanling Jin Sect and the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. His maternal uncle Jiang Cheng was harsh and frequently scolded his nephew for his temper, Novel, Chapter 24 while his paternal uncle Jin Guangyao took a gentler approach. Novel, Chapter 47 Jin Ling was bullied for his status as an orphan. One day, he threw a tantrum so fierce that Jin Guangyao pretended to be scared and left, presumably so that he would calm down on his own. The next day, Jin Ling heard the bark of a dog outside his door. He opened the door to find Jin Guangyao kneeling with a puppy in his arms, a spiritual dog who would grow up to be very protective of Jin Ling. Novel, Chapter 110 Dafan Mountain Jiang Cheng accompanied Jin Ling to investigate the soul-stealing entity on Dafan Mountain, and set up many Deity-Binding Nets to ensure that Jin Ling would have an advantage. Unfortunately, many cultivators were caught in his nets, and Lan Wangji dismantled them with his sword Bichen. Novel, Chapter 7 To his surprise and disgust, Jin Ling encountered a man be believed to be his uncle Mo Xuanyu. As the man was actually Wei Wuxian in Mo Xuanyu's body, Wei Wuxian failed to recognize Jin Ling and asked why his mother had not taught him manners. Novel, Chapter 7 Enraged, Jin Ling attacked Wei Wuxian, who promptly used Demonic Cultivation to summon a ghost to sit on Jin Ling. Athough Jiang Cheng rescued his nephew, he scolded him harshly. Novel, Chapter 7 When Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and Lan Wangji appeared, Jin Ling rudely insisted that it wasn't his fault the cultivators were caught in his traps. In turn, Lan Wangji placed a Silence Spell on Jin Ling, to Jiang Cheng's outrage. Novel, Chapter 7 After the spell wore off, Jin Ling entered the cave of the Goddess Statue. He foolishly declared that if the statue was so effective, he wished for the soul-consuming creature to appear before him. The statue promptly came to life, and though Jin Ling skillfully shot it with arrows, all proved ineffective. Novel, Chapter 9 Determined to prove himself, Jin Ling refused to run. He drew his sword despite the high risk of death, but was ultimately saved when Wei Wuxian summoned Wen Ning to defeat the Goddess Statue. Novel, Chapter 9 Stone Castles Still under Jiang Cheng's watch, Jin Ling approached Xinglu Ridge to investigate rumors of "Man-Eating Castles." After a quarrel with his uncle, Novel, Chapter 24 Jin Ling ran off with Fairy, only to attack a charlatan for daring to sell Evil Suppresing Portraits of the Yiling Patriarch. Ironically, the charlatan had been speaking with the real Wei Wuxian, who promptly fled in fear of Fairy. Novel, Chapter 20 After discovering the Stone Castles, Jin Ling inadvertently disrupted the balance of resentful energy and saber spirits in the Qinghe Nie Sect's ancestral hall.Novel, Chapter 26 As a result, the wall of the castle closed around him, sealing him inside. He was saved when Fairy'z barks alerted Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, who used Inquiry to speak with Jin Ling's nearly departed soul. Novel, Chapter 22Novel, Chapter 23 Unfortunately, Jin Ling emerged with a curse mark as a result of his proximity to the legs of Nie Mingjue's Fierce Corpse. Novel, Chapter 23Novel, Chapter 27 When Jiang Cheng captured Wei Wuxian on the correct suspicion that Wei Wuxian had possessed Mo Xuanyu's body, Jin Ling lied that he had seen Wen Ning to prompt his uncle to leave Mo Xuanyu alone. He then escaped with Wei Wuxian and expressed gratitude towards him for saving his life in the Stone Castles. Jin Ling added that he trusted he was not actually Wei Wuxian, and Wei Wuxian in turn, apologized for his remarks about his mother. Wei Wuxian then knocked Jin Ling unconscious to transfer the curse mark to his own body. Novel, Chapter 24 Yi City Afraid that Jiang Cheng really would break his legs for freeing Wei Wuxian, Jin Ling gave Zidian to a trusted subordinate and fled with Fairy. He stayed at an inn by the border of Qinghe territory, only to be awakened by a knocking at his door that night. In the morning, he discovered the corpse of a cat nailed to his door. Novel, Chapter 35 Although he switched inns, the incidents continued to occur. Jin Ling thus began to investigate, and eventually crossed paths with Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, Ouyang Zizhen, and several other juniors, who were investigating the same incident. Novel, Chapter 35 The team of juniors found their way to Yi City with the aid of a hunter who was actually Nie Huaisang in disguise. Novel, Chapter 109 There, they encountered Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji again, and several juniors fell under Corpse Poisoning. Novel, Chapter 34 Wei Wuxian led the juniors to the home of a living corpse and proceeded to prepare congee to cure their poisoning. The arrival of A-Qing's ghost startled the juniors, and Wei Wuxian took the opportunity to teach them observational skills.Novel, Chapter 36 When Xue Yang arrived dressed as Xiao Xingchen, Lan Wangji battled him while Wei Wuxian led the juniors to follow A-Qing. Novel, Chapter 38 Jin Ling then supervised Wei Wuxian's use of Empathy with A-Qing, using the Yunmeng Jiang Sect's silver bell as a code to pull Wei Wuxian out of his trance. Novel, Chapter 38 After the battle was won and A-Qing's story told, Jin Ling raged at her fate, declaring that he wished Fairy could bite Xue Yang to death. He joined the other juniors to burn paper money to her spirit. Novel, Chapter 42 At the inn that night, Jin Ling became incensed at Lan Sizhui's speculation that Wei Wuxian was not as bad as he seemed, declaring that Wei Wuxian was, without a doubt, worse than Xue Yang had been. Despite the intervention of Ouyang Zizhen, Lan Sizhui's reminder that Lan Wangji might overhear eventually calmed him. Novel, Chapter 43 Discussion Conference at Carp Tower Jin Ling was stunned to see Wei Wuxian arrive at Carp Tower's Discussion Conference the next month. When Jiang Cheng arrived, Jin Guangyao attempted to smooth things over between the two, but Jiang Cheng remained angry at his nephew for running away.Novel, Chapter 47 After the feast in Glamour Hall, Jin Ling encountered Wei Wuxian again, only for Jin Chan and several other juniors to arrive. Jin Ling attempted to defend Wei Wuxian, but the bullies provoked him into a fight. He then bonded with his uncle when Wei Wuxian taught him a move to restrain Jin Chan and the others. Novel, Chapter 47 Later that night, Jin Ling was appalled when Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Lan Xichen demanded access to Jin Guangyao's bedchamber. He was present when his aunt Qin Su killed herself inside their secret treasure room, and witnessed Wei Wuxian unsheathe Suibian to defend himself against Jin Guangyao, thereby exposing himself as the Yiling Patriarch. Novel, Chapter 50 As Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji fled, Jin Ling blocked their path. With more pain than hatred in his voice, he demanded to know if he was really Wei Ying, before stabbing him in the abdomen. Novel, Chapter 50 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds Jin Ling was among the hundred juniors kidnapped and held in the Demon-Slaughtering Cave as bait for the Fierce Corpses summoned by the Stygian Tiger Seal. Jin Chan took the opportunity to criticize Jin Ling for not killing Wei Wuxian with his stab, and the juniors were in the midst of bickering when Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wen Ning rescued them, to their shock. Novel, Chapter 68 Jiang Cheng, Lan Qiren, Su She, and many more then entered the cave to rescue the juniors. When the first wave of corpses arrived, the adults' spiritual powers extinguished, having been suppressed by Su She's melodies. Novel, Chapter 79 A second wave of corpses eventually broke through the Demon-Slaughtering Cave, upon which the juniors, including Jin Ling, battled to save their elders. Expecting his own death, Jiang Cheng attempted to give his nephew Zidian, but Jin Ling refused. Novel, Chapter 81 They were eventually saved by the bloody fierce corpses of the Wen remnants killed in the First Siege of the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 82 Jin Ling boarded a boat for Lotus Pier with the other juniors, only to become irate when Wen Ning appeared, having recognized Lan Sizhui as Wen Yuan. Despite Wen Ning's participation in the battle of the Burial Mounds, Jin Ling did not trust him and drew his sword. Novel, Chapter 83 When Wei Wuxian demanded that he drop the sword, Jin Ling burst into tears, saying that it was the only thing he had of his father, and he could not put it down. Novel, Chapter 84 Guanyin Temple After Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji departed Lotus Pier, Jin Ling used Fairy to track them to Yunping. He then followed Fairy's alerts to scaled the walls of the Guanyin Temple, unaware that archers were prepared to shoot him. Wei Wuxian sacrificed his bamboo flute to save his life, and Jin Guangyao took the both of them hostage, though he promised to release them so long as they obeyed. Novel, Chapter 99 Jin Ling was stunned at Wei Wuxian's declaration of love for Lan Wangji and sat opposite their side of the temple. Novel, Chapter 100 He pled with Lan Wangji to have patience with the injured Jiang Cheng as his uncle confronted Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 103 Jin Ling's robes caught fire once Wei Wuxian unleashed the protective array around the temple, though Jiang Cheng was able to quickly suppress the flames. Novel, Chapter 104 He then listened as Jin Guangyao confessed his crimes to Lan Xichen. Upon Jin Guangyao's admission that he had sent Jin Zixuan to Qiongqi Path on purpose, Jin Ling flung himself towards his uncle, screaming to know why. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao seized his chance to escape by wrapping a guqin string he had hidden in his abdomen around Jin Ling's throat. Jiang Cheng begged to be taken hostage instead, but Jin Guangyao declined due to his injuries. However, his escape was interrupted by the arrival of Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse, engaged in a battle with Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao lost his composure at the sight, and his shaking hands endangered Jin Ling's head. Lan Wangji used Bichen to cut off Jin Guangyao's hand and save Jin Ling. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Ling then shouted for Jin Guangyao to run, not wishing his uncle to die at Nie Mingjue's hands. However, his shouts attracted Nie Mingjue's attention, and, due to their blood relation, the fierce corpse mistook Jin Ling for his enemy for Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 107 Jiang Cheng threw Jin Ling behind him, but both were saved by Wen Ning, who took the punch through his chest instead. Novel, Chapter 107 After Nie Huaisang tricked Lan Xichen into mortally wounding Jin Guangyao, and Jin Guangyao gave himself to Nie Mingjue instead, Jin Ling covered his eyes and ears, unwilling to see or hear any more. Novel, Chapter 108 Jin Ling then realized that he could no longer hate Wen Ning, Novel, Chapter 109 and even after others arrived and began to lament his uncle's evils, that he could not believe Jin Guangyao's kindness was all a lie. When Sect Leader Yao attempted to scold him for weeping for his uncle, Jin Ling shouted at him for telling him how to feel. Novel, Chapter 110 Aftermath In the aftermath of the Guanyin Temple, Jiang Cheng took Zidian to Carp Tower to ensure that Jin Ling inherited his rightful position as the leader of the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 116 He continued to meet his friends – Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and presumably Ouyang Zizhen – and even Wen Ning, for night-hunts, though Jiang Cheng occasionally trailed to watch over him. Novel, Chapter 116 Case of the Iron Hook Jin Ling avoided relying on Jiang Cheng as he struggled to rule the Lanling Jin Sect, expressing concern that Jiang Cheng risked becoming a political target because of him. He thus invited the junior disciples and Wei Wuxian to investigate the case of the mysterious deaths at the Bai Residence. Novel, Chapter 123 Although the Bai family had neither power nor wealth, Jin Ling insisted on helping them. Wei Wuxian complimented his maturity, to his nephew's embarrassment. Novel, Chapter 123 Their investigation uncovered that the ghost in the Bai residence was a man who willingly placed himself under the control of a serial killer, the "Hook Hand," to kill him. After dying from the injuries he sustained, the nameless hero had returned to search for the tongue he lost during his feat. The juniors thus found and burned his tongue, presuming that peace would be restored. Novel, Chapter 124 Jin Ling was infuriated when the Bai residence began hearing screams over the next few days, until Wei Wuxian explained that the spirit was merely releasing all the screams he had held in while the Hook Hand had tortured him, and would eventually depart on his own. Novel, Chapter 124 Web Series Divergence In the Web Series, Jin Ling was manipulated into stabbing Wei Wuxian by his uncle Jin Guangyao; in the Novel, he stabs him entirely of his own will. Web Series, Episode 42 References